The present invention relates to a submerged pump with electrical cables outside a cylindrical lateral wall, in which protection means conformed to receive the cables are arranged as to be restrained to the body of the pump by means of quick fixing devices, which may be associated with bayonet sliding triggers to activate closing and opening connections easily executable by means of pushes, click-lifting by simple radial pressure, or simple shift restraining between the parts.
Pumping members, such as submerged pumps, are known, and are generally used for domestic, civil and industrial purposes for emptying sump pits, underground rooms, tanks or similar vessels. Known submerged pumps generally include a delivery body, within which an impeller communicates with the external environment, and a generally cylindrical driving body adapted to receive a driving member.
An example of a known submerged pump is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,562. The described submerged pump is provided with a particular handle adapted to incorporate a passage channel for the electrical supply cables of the driving member therein, as well as a port for introducing lubrication and cooling oil into the driving body.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,529 discloses in turn a submerged pump comprising a casing provided with a cylindrical lateral wall, a bottom wall and an upper lid for closing the open top of the pump. Such a lid has a single opening for passing both the supply cable of the actuating motor of the pump impeller and a pair of electrical cables connected to the motor itself and intended to be externally connected to liquid level control means. For connecting and fixing these control means, the lid laterally has a pair of lateral supports, in which the respective electrical cables are adapted to be inserted and appropriately connected. Thus, the need to ensure reliable electrical connection under all conditions of use is known in submerged pumps.
In order to satisfy this need, appropriate electrical cable protection means are used, which form a channel outside the body of the pump, for receiving and passing the cables. These protection means have become more widespread, and usually consist of a profiled element coupled to the body of the pump by means of an appropriate connection means, e.g. screw. However, these protection devices do not fully meet the requirements of the concerned field. These systems, while effectively protecting the electrical cables, are indeed not very practical in application. Assembling the cable protection means is slow and difficult, generally requiring coupling by means of screws. In particular, it has been observed that rapid assembly is an essential feature for handheld submerged pumps, which require easy transportation and installation for effective use under emergency conditions.
It is the task of the present invention to solve the mentioned problems by providing a submerged pump with a simple electrical cable protection device which can quickly be assembled. In the scope of this task, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a safe and reliable electrical cable protection device for all conditions of use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical cable protection device that is both effective and simple to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical cable protection device of simple construction, versatile, and relatively low in cost.
The basic embodiment of the invention thus comprises an electrical cable protection means restrained externally to the body of the pump which totally eliminates drawbacks and disadvantages related to the known art.
Furthermore, the achievement of said objects, and others, is ensured in accordance with the above, in that the present invention relates to a submerged pump having electrical cable protection means restrained outside the body of the pump by means of quick fixing devices, which activate closing and opening connections easily, and are executable by means of pushes or click-lifting by simple radial pressure. Said devices are associable with bayonet sliding triggers for quick and stable blocking and releasing between said protection means and the lateral wall of the pump.